Um novo amor
by fairytail03
Summary: Após a partida de Yuuki, Zero fica mal, até que chega uma nova moça no Colégio Cross, para balançar seu coração novamente.
1. Chapter 1

Já fazia um mês que eu estava estudando no Colégio Cross. Havia conhecido o diretor Cross, que, por sinal, era um homem muito bondoso. A propósito, não me apresentei: Meu nome é Lih Smith. Tenho 17 anos e estudo no terceiro ano. Sou muito branca e meus cabelos são castanhos escuros até o meio das costas. Não sou alta, mas também não sou baixinha.

Estava eu tentando fazer o trabalho na ausência do Yagari-sensei, enquanto a turma fazia uma bagunça danada. Que droga! Eu não conseguia me concentrar com aquilo tudo acontecendo! Foi então, que eu resolvi fazer uma maluquice.

Enquanto o professor estava na sala, aproveitava para recuperar minhas noites mal-durmidas. Eu não conseguia esquecer aquela cena: Yuuki, meu grande amor, indo embora do colégio com Kaname Kuran, seu irmão e noivo. E meu inimigo nº 1. Yuuki tentava me ligar, mas eu não atendia.

Eu estava tentando dormir, quando aconteceu uma coisa estranhamente fantástica.

– Por favor, será que poderiam fazer um pouco de silêncio? – Berrei com toda minha força –

Todos ficaram calados e me olhando. Inclusive o monitor, que ficava lá encima. Nesse momento, senti inveja das tartarugas: Iria colocar minha cabeça pra dentro do casco e nunca mais sairia!

Alguém berrar exatamente como Yuuki, quando ficava nervosa. Achei que fosse imaginação minha, mas a procurei com o olhar mesmo assim, quando vi todos olhando para a novata. Smith estava muito envergonhada. Como seu jeito parecia com o de Yuuki! Foi quando eu lembrei que meu pai precisava de uma monitora.

Sim, me acostumei a chamá-lo de pai, pois percebia que sentia muito sozinho com a partida de Yuuki. A sua partida mexeu com todos.

Levantei-me e falei em voz alta:

– Smith, poderia me acompanhar até a sala do diretor?

Meu Deus! O que eu fiz de tão grave? Zero Kiryuu, o monitor, queria me levar para a sala do diretor.

– Fiz algo de errado, monitor? – Perguntei, sem me conter –

Eu e minha boca enorme. Todos falavam do mau-humor de Zero, e eu estava com muito medo.

– Apenas me siga. – Respondeu, sem olhar para mim –

Smith estava com medo de mim? Nunca vi um olhar cheio de medo. Parecia até o olhar de Yuuki quando ela foi presa por Rido e via Aidou, Ruka, Akatsuki e Seiren sofrendo. Ri mentalmente. Desci e quando passei pela fileira dela, veio atrás de mim. Ouvi cochichos baixinhos e lancei meu olhar mais assustador. Todos se calaram na hora.

Era incrível como todos na sala tinham respeito por Zero. Respeito e medo. Saímos pela porta da sala e seguimos em silêncio pelo corredor.

– Peço desculpas se lhe assustei, Smith. – Pediu Zero, na minha frente –

– Tudo bem sempai. – Eu disse um pouco baixinho – É que todos falavam do mau-humor do monitor e confesso que fiquei com um pouco de medo.

Ah, claro. Meu mau-humor.

– Sou mal-humorado com quem merece. – Falei um pouco incomodado – Você chegou há um mês, mas subiu no meu conceito.

– C-como assim? – Ela gaguejou meio nervosa. Não agüentei e acabei rindo. – Não ri do meu nervosismo, sempai!

– Desculpa. – Eu falei, me recompondo – Seu jeito é parecido com o da antiga monitora. – Doía fala de Yuuki –

Ao falar sobre a antiga monitora, percebi que ele fechara a cara. Ou ele não gostava dela, ou ela era uma pessoa muito especial para ele. Não nego que fiquei curiosa sobre essa história.

– Chegamos. – Avisou Zero, assim que chegamos em frente à porta do diretor –

Ele bateu à porta e Kaien Cross sussurrou:

– Entre.

Abri a porta, dando espaço para Smith entrar e logo depois entrei.

– Diretor… – Comecei, fechando a porta –

– O que houve Kiryuu-kun? – Perguntou o diretor. Odiava quando ele me chamava desse jeito. – Por que trouxe sua nova colega de classe até aqui?

– Lembra que você falou sobre arranjar alguém para o lugar de Yuuki? – Perguntei. Ele assentiu com a cabeça – Eu indico Smith para monitora.

Minha cabeça assimilou as palavras de Zero lentamente. Eu, como monitora? Não acreditei nas palavras de Zero.

– Se ela aceitar será muito bem-vinda. – Respondeu o diretor Cross, sorrindo para mim. Minha face ruborizou. Apesar de ser um homem de idade, o diretor tinha seu charme – E então?

– E-eu aceito com prazer diretor. – Gaguejei nervosa. Maldita gagueira! Já era a segunda vez que me atrapalhava.

Ela aceitar ser monitora. Apesar de meu trabalho não estar tão difícil, eu precisava de ajuda. Vi o diretor pegar o bracelete que era de Yuuki e entregá-lo para Smith, que o colocou no braço.

– Assim que o sinal bater, Zero lhe explicará algumas coisas. – Falou o diretor, sério – Espero que a guie em seu novo dever, Zero.

– Claro. – Concordei –

O sinal bateu e quando íamos sair, ouvi um pedido de meu pai:

– Cuide dela.

O diretor pediu para que Zero cuidasse de mim. O que isso significa?

– Onde podemos conversar? – Perguntei para mim mesma em um sussurro –

– Podemos ir para a quadra. – Respondeu Zero, sério –

– Tem um bom ouvido. – Comentei rindo –

– Espero que eu não tenha errado em indicá-la. – Desejou Zero, frio. Como alguém podia ser tão frio?

– Não vou decepcioná-lo, Zero. – Falei, sem pensar. Zero parou e eu acabei esbarrando nele – Desculpa, pensei que poderia chamá-lo pelo nome.

– Tudo bem, pode me chamar pelo nome. – Disse Zero, voltando a andar – Afinal, estamos juntos nessa. Irei lhe chamar de Lih, está bem?

– Claro. – Respondi, sorrindo –

Entramos na quadra e indiquei com a cabeça uma parte da arquibancada vazia. Fomos em silêncio até lá e nos sentamos.

– Antes de você assumir sua tarefa de monitora, eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa importante. – Avisei – O diretor não disse para eu contar e nem para não contar sobre os alunos da night class.

– O que é Zero? – Perguntou Lih, assustada – Está me deixando assustada.

– Assim que souber se quiser desistir, tudo bem. – Respondi seco. Ela com certeza desistirá. – Os alunos da night class são vampiros.

Quando Zero proferiu aquela palavra, fiquei muito assustada.

– O que você disse? – Perguntei com a voz alta – Você disse v…

Na hora que ia dizer "vampiro", Zero tampou minha boca com sua mão. Seus pés se atrapalharam com os meus e acabamos caindo na arquibancada deitados, ele por cima de mim. Meu rosto ficou vermelho na hora. Era a primeira vez que ficava tão próxima de um homem. Zero olhava pra mim com uma expressão confusa. Meu coração batia muito acelerado.

Quando senti que ia cair, botei minhas mãos no chão, mas fiquei muito próximo de Lih. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho, sua respiração ofegante, seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Sua expressão confusa. Senti meu rosto esquentar levemente. Vi seus lábios entreabertos e não nego que fiquei com vontade de prová-los. Mas meu desejo naquele exato momento, era de cravar minhas presas em seu pescoço. Antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira me levantei rapidamente, ajudando-a a se levantar.

– Peço desculpas pelo incidente. – Pedi, segurando sua mão –

Ao sentir Zero segurar minha mão, fiquei mais vermelha ainda.

– Tudo bem Zero. – Falei com o tom de voz baixo – Eu que peço desculpas. É óbvio que ninguém deve saber sobre isso.

– Você vai me ajudar? – Perguntou Zero me olhando – Ou vai desistir?

– Já falei que não vou decepcioná-lo. – Respondi firme – Não vou desistir.

– Cuidarei de você. – Sussurrou Zero –

Eu sorri levemente.

– Zero o que aconteceu com Yuuki? – Arrisquei com um pouco de medo – A antiga monitora?

Silêncio.

– Desculpa, mas não consigo falar sobre isso. – Pediu Zero. Ele ficou triste. – Está no quarto de Yori, não?

– Sim. – Respondi – Yori-chan foi a primeira pessoa que conheci depois do diretor.

– Ela e Yuuki eram melhores amigas. – Disse Zero – Pergunte a ela.

Nossa então a história devia ser longa. E triste, pelo menos para Zero. Aquele homem tão frio tinha uma marca triste em sua vida. Queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

Iria perguntar a Yori-chan o que tinha acontecido.

Levantei-me e sussurrei:

– Irei te buscar no quarto para monitorarmos a passagem da Night Class. – Avisei, olhando para ela – Até mais.

– Até Zero. – Ela disse sorrindo –

Desci a arquibancada e quando cheguei à porta para ir embora, acenei de costas e fui embora.

Vi-o acenar e acenei de volta. Estava sozinha na arquibancada. Fiquei observando um grupo de alunos que jogavam vôlei.

Será que Yori-chan estava no quarto? Levantei-me e desci a arquibancada, indo embora.

Fui para o prédio, pensando em qual seria a relação de Zero e a tal de Yuuki. De repente me vi com a raiva: aquela garota estava fazendo Zero sofrer e eu não gostava de vê-lo triste.

Cheguei à porta e a bati:

– Entre. – Sussurrou Yori-chan baixinho –

Dei um suspiro e entrei.

– Lih! – Ela sorriu. Logo depois me olhou com um ar de preocupação – Por que o Zero levou você para a diretoria?

– Não se preocupe. – Pedi, sorrindo – O diretor me nomeou como a nova monitora.

– Parabéns! – Disse Yori-chan, me abraçando – Seu jeito parece com o jeito da Yuuki.

– Mais um me comparando a ela. – Lamentei, me sentando – Essa garota está fazendo Zero sofrer!

Yori-chan ficou surpresa ao me ver com raiva e deu um sorriso triste.

– Então Zero já te contou? – Perguntou –

– Não quis me contar, mas falou que você sabia. – Respondi, engolindo seco – Qual era a relação deles?

Fiquei com medo da resposta dela.

– Eles eram irmãos adotivos. O diretor os adotou. – Ela falou pensativa – Zero era apaixonado por Yuuki.

Fiquei um pouco incomodada. Zero gostava de alguém. Será que eu estava com ciúmes?

– E ela? – Perguntei. Já sabia a resposta. Se ela gostasse de Zero, provavelmente estaria aqui ainda e eu seria uma qualquer –

– Yuuki era apaixonada por um dos alunos da Night Class. – Respondeu-me. Ao ver minha cara de espanto, ela riu – Sim, por um dos vampiros. Esse vampiro, Kaname, também era louco por ela. Só que foi descoberto que eles eram irmãos.

– I-irmãos? – Gaguejei nervosa – Eles praticaram incesto?

Fiquei chocada com aquilo. Yuuki não dera uma chance a Zero, para ficar com o seu irmão?

– Entre vampiros isso é normal. – Tranqüilizou Yori-chan – Yuuki era comprometida com Kaname desde que nasceu. Quando o 2º ano foi concluído, Yuuki foi embora com Kaname e os súditos dele.

– Então é por isso que Zero fica triste quando fala dela. – Comentei triste –

– Lih peço que não julgue Yuuki mal. Ela ficou muito triste quando partiu. – Pediu Yori-chan – Você por acaso está gostando de Zero?

– C-claro que não! – Gaguejei vermelha. Sim, eu estava gostando de Zero, e acabei dando bandeira para Yori-chan – Eu só estou preocupada com ele.

Yori-chan ficou rindo e eu joguei um travesseiro nela. Mal sabia como seria minha primeira noite de patrulha.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo: Primeiro beijo

OBS: Esse capítulo começa com os pensamentos de Zero.

Eu estava no meu quarto e resolvi tomar um banho. Abri o chuveiro e deixei a água esquentando, enquanto me despia. Após tirar minha roupa, entrei no chuveiro. Enquanto a água batia em meu rosto, me peguei pensando em Lih. Sorri mentalmente. Ela era tão parecida com Yuuki, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente. Mais bonita? Não, Yuuki também era linda. Mais alta? Qualquer pessoa consegue ser mais alta que Yuuki. Lih tinha mente de mulher, enquanto Yuuki tinha seus pensamentos infantis. Jeito de mulher, enquanto Yuuki tinha jeito de criança quando ficava perto daquele vampiro. E Lih… O corpo dela era corpo de mulher, e Yuuki tinha um corpo pequeno, corpo de garota adolescente. Abri a torneira da água fria. Ou a água estava ficando muito quente, ou meu corpo ficara quente ao pensar em Lih dessa forma. Acabei de tomar meu banho e me vesti. Saí do quarto para buscar Lih.

De banho tomado, eu estava com a toalha enrolada no corpo, sentada na cama e secando meu cabelo. E pensando em Zero. Como aquele homem conseguia tanto mexer comigo, se só fazia um mês que estava no colégio? Meus pensamentos foram tirados dele quando alguém bateu à porta do meu quarto. Pensando que era Yori-chan, falei:

– Entra.

A porta abriu e alguém entrou. Percebi que não eram os passos de Yori-chan e olhei quem tinha entrado. Ao ver que era Zero, minha face ficou vermelha na hora. Levantei-me rapidamente e acabei tropeçando no fio do secador de cabelo, caindo no chão. Estou dando bandeira demais!

Não sei se é coincidência ou coisa do destino. Havia acabado de pensar nela daquela forma, digamos, "indecente" e estava vendo ela, naquele instante, apenas de toalha. No momento, caída no chão.

– Desculpa, eu devia ter me anunciado. – Pedi um pouco sem graça, olhando para o lado –

Ele ficava lindo sem-graça! Ele veio a até mim e estendeu sua mão.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou Zero –

– Estou, obrigada. – Respondi sem-graça, dando a minha mão a ele –

Enquanto eu me levantava, segurava a toalha com a outra mão para ela não escorregar.

– Eu que peço desculpas por estar assim. – Comecei já em pé – Eu não devia ter me descuidado. Qualquer um pode entrar nos quartos. Sente-se. Eu vou me arrumar.

Dirigi-me até o banheiro e fechei a porta. Encostei-me na porta e dei um suspiro. Será que Zero percebera que eu estava gostando dele? Parei de pensar nisso e comecei a me arrumar.

Sentei-me na cama e tirei o secador da tomada. Lembre-me da cena. Ela é linda! Escutei a porta do banheiro abrir e olhei na direção. Lih estava saindo com o uniforme, ainda sem-graça.

– Dois incidentes no mesmo dia. – Comentei –

– Comecei bem, não foi? – Ela riu –

– Vamos? – Perguntei, me levantando –

– Claro. – Ela respondeu, colocando o bracelete que era de Yuuki –

Saímos do quarto em silêncio. Queria falar que eu estava sabendo de tudo. Queria consolá-lo de alguma forma. Mas não agora. Tínhamos que monitorar a passagem da Night Class. Chegamos lá fora, e vimos algumas garotas.

– Yori-chan falou que era mais agitado. – Comentei –

– O causador da agitação não estuda mais aqui. – Respondeu Zero – Aidou Hanabusa era o causador. Mas ele saiu do colégio e tem dona: Yori.

– Nem sabia. – Disse um pouco surpresa –

Os alunos da Night Class começaram a passar e eu e Lih controlamos as alunas. Quando eles terminaram de passar e as alunas foram embora, Seiren, a única súdita de Kaname que ficara, veio até mim.

– Eu vou embora. – Falou Lih, com a intenção de ir embora –

– Não, fiquei. – Eu pedi – Não tenho nada a tratar com ela.

– São dois recados, Zero. – Falou Seiren – Um do Kaname-sama e o outro da Yuuki-sama.

– Pode falar, mas ela fica. – Concordei, olhando para Lih –

– Kaname-sama achou muito bom que você não está atendendo as ligações de Yuuki-sama. – Ela disse. Fiz cara feia. Aquele vampiro acha que manda em mim? – E Yuuki-sama está muito triste por não atender as ligações dela.

– Avise a ela que é melhor não contrariar o noivinho dela. – Avisei, ironizando –

– Olha como fala de Kaname-sama! – Ameaçou Seiren, com os olhos vermelhos –

Ao ver os olhos da jovem vampira ficar vermelhos, me arrepiei de medo e comecei a tremer. Zero, rapidamente, ficou na minha frente e sacou um tipo de arma, apontando para a vampira.

– O que fará se eu falar que aquele vampiro não presta, nunca prestou e nunca vai me prestar? – Perguntou Zero, desafiando-a –

A vampira chamada Seiren olhou pra mim, o que fez a minha tremedeira piorar.

– NEM PENSE! – Ameaçou Zero, furioso, pronto para apertar o gatilho –

– ZERO NÃO! – Gritei, segurando o braço dele – O diretor Cross não gostaria que você fizesse isso, por mais que alguém provocasse!

– Vá embora. – Disse Zero, olhando para Seiren – Antes que eu mude de idéia.

– Ela é realmente uma cópia barata da Yuuki-sama. – Ela comentou indo embora –

– Ora sua…! – Falou Zero. Eu o segurei com toda a minha força. – Só uma coisa: Saiba que a Yuuki não chega aos pés da Lih!

Ao escutar o que Zero disse, meu rosto ficou vermelho e meu coração acelerou demais. Ele dissera que eu era melhor que Yuuki? Ai ai…

Após a saída de Seiren, me virei para Lih e vi que ela ainda estava tremendo. Sem saída, abracei-a.

– Sua louca. – Falei ao pé do ouvido dela – Por que me parou? Ela podia ter feito algo contra você. Você não sabe do que ela é capaz.

– Parei, pois senão você levaria uma bronca sem sentido do diretor. – Respondi, derretida no abraço dele – Obrigada por me proteger.

– É o meu dever. – Eu disse, abraçando-a com mais força –

Ele falando aquelas coisas no meu ouvido… Se alguém visse, era bem capaz de achar que éramos namorados. Afastei-me dele.

– Eu quero conversar com você. – Falei – Posso?

– Pode. – Ele respondeu – Vamos para um lugar mais calmo.

Eu o acompanhei até a escadaria do prédio das salas. Sentamos-nos e ficamos em silêncio. Fiquei olhando para os meus próprios pés, nervosa.

– E então? – Perguntou Zero, olhando a janela –

– A Yori-chan me contou tudo. – Respondi meio que nervosa – Zero, por que você está evitando a Yuuki?

– Isso não é da sua conta. – Ele respondeu seco –

Aquilo foi um balde de água fria na minha cabeça. Queria ajudá-lo! Engoli seco.

– Eu quero te ajudar. – Falei firme – Quero tentar compreender.

– Não há nada para você compreender. – Ele me interrompeu – Não preciso da sua ajuda e nem da ajuda de ninguém.

Eu me levantei e falei com raiva:

– Grosso! Ninguém tem coragem de falar isso na sua cara por medo, mas eu tenho coragem e não tenho medo de você! Você é grosso, estúpido e ridículo! E eu sou uma idiota por querer te ajudar!

Sim, eu sou um grosso, um estúpido e ridículo. Lih queria me ajudar e eu fui um idiota.

– Eu… Eu vou embora. – Ela falou. Percebi que seus olhos estavam cheio d'água. Senti-me mal por fazê-la chorar.

– Espera. – Pedi –

– Eu já falei que vou. – Ela disse decidida – A gente se fala amanhã.

Levantei-me e a peguei pelo pulso, colocando-a na parede.

Senti Zero pegar em meu pulso e só dei conta do que estava acontecendo, quando me vi encostada na parede e vi Zero me olhando.

– Zero me solta. – Pedi –

Ele continuava calado. Então, resolvi chutar entre as suas pernas, mas ele foi mais rápido e prendeu minha perna entre as dele.

Ela estava chocada com as minhas atitudes. Sua respiração estava alterada. Sua mão estava gelada. Estava tentando tirar sua perna do meio das minhas, mas não deixei.

– Você é linda. – Falei, deixando-a vermelha com o elogio –

Sem pensar em mais nada, a beijei.

Vi Zero se aproximar e fechei os meus olhos, sentindo os lábios de Zero sob os meus. Surpresa retribui o beijo. Os lábios de Zero eram frios, mas eram deliciosos. Seus lábios pressionando os meus eram maravilhoso. Senti a mão de Zero soltarem as minhas e irem direto pra minha cintura. As minhas foram para sua nuca e, ao mesmo tempo, para os cabelos dele.

Os lábios dela eram viciantes. Coloquei minhas mãos na parte detrás da coxa de Lih e subi seu corpo para que ela ficasse do mesmo tamanho que eu. Ao sentir Lih envolver minha cintura com suas pernas, não resisti e pressionei o meu corpo contra o dela.

Continua…


End file.
